Rocker Girl
by Amore di Crepuscolo
Summary: Vampire Bella Goes to live with Charlie and Twin Emmett Human with her daughter Ailea what could happen when she finds other vamps there R&R A/J R/EM ES/C V/J eventually E/B previosly Rockshow Girl **7/9/09**
1. Girl at the Rockshow

**How should I say thins I am starting over with the=is story a new title Rocker Chick and a new plot.**

**Bella Swan was turned into a vampire a week before her fifteenth birthday. She has a daughter half-vamp Ailea Jayda Swan. At the age of 18 she has graduated high-school (home schooled) and has a medical degree. Now she is moving to Fork where her dad and physically 18 year old brother Emmett lives. She is going back to high school for the experience, so what will happen when she meets the Cullen and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. (Emmett has no clue about vampires he has his suspicions though) **

**Well I hope you guys like it.**


	2. this is me

**I'm So Sorry I haven't updated, I have been so busy with school and helping out friend so here it the revised first chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

Bella

"We are going to miss you so much, vous la belle mère. Nous vous aimons vraiment les Guerres." Vie is awesome, she is like a second mother or a really cool aunt. I've been living with her and her husband Jason since I was 14. Now I am 18. My twin brother Emmett lives with our dad in Forks, WA. Today I am traveling from New York to Washington just to go back to high school in the middle of December.

"Je vous aime les gars aussi. Rivaliser, Jason vous les gars sont bienvenus à visiter n'importe quand" Yes I speak French but when you have unlimited time, you can do just about anything. "Ailea say goodbye to Vie and Jason."

Yes I do have a child, part of the reason I stay with them. The other reason is that I am a vampire. It all happened the week before I turned fifteen, the same day I had Ailea Jayda Swan. For now I wont get into it.

"Goodbye Vie, bye Jason. Hope we see you soon" Ailea has the cutest voice. She has light blond hair and pale blue eyes she is truly beautiful.

"Hope you guys have a good flight. Remember call if you need anything." Ah, Jason always the one to worry.

"I will call you guy after the flight" I told them. There were more hugs and goodbyes and finally we got on the plane on our way to Forks.

* * *

**I Started the story over and I actually think I can get update out way sooner because I have the story mapped out, yay for me**

**-Juli (Max cant help me right now)**


	3. meeting the first cullen

**Hey long time no see so here is the next chapter I promise that it is way longer. So read on**

* * *

**BPOV**

The plane ride was a simple one. The one thing I really hated was that people always gave me stares. I mean; I do look really young (I'm only 4'10". I was short for a fourteen year old.) but I have a job and make good money, also I have my own house. During the flight Ailea and I colored in her coloring book, then I read her some of Cinderella.

After many hours from New York to Port Angeles we finally got off the plane. We didn't bring much with us; just two carry on bags, I already had most of our stuff ordered to the house. I finally spotted Emmett holding a large sign that read. DR. BELLA MARIE LOREAH SWAN. Gosh my brother is such an idiot sometimes.

"Momma." Ailea whispered quietly to me. "It's Uncle Emmy come on we have to go get him." She grabbed my hand and started running towards him. When we got towards him he went and picked her up in one of his bear hugs.

"How's my favorite niece in the whole wide world." He told her causing her to giggle. Once he saw me he gave me one of his hugs also. "What about my twin sister Belly-Boo."

"Well Freddy, I am absolutely fine. Oh, and to make that sigh professional it would be Dr. Isabella not Bella." I informed him.

"Who cares Belly-Boo. Hey, wait a minute how many times have I told you not to call be by my first name." He finally realized.

"What Fredrick Emmett Sumner Swan. Don't like your full name?" I asked him, well more like taunted.

"Yes in fact I hate it. Any who lest get going you have to cook us a good meal, I'm tired of take out and frozen dinners." He whined, yes Emmett whined like a little girl too.

"Well than come on lets get Lea-Lea and you fed." I told him while carrying Ailea out of the airport, and to my twins Jeep.

**APOV**

The lasted Vogue was spectacular. There are so many new articles of clothing I need to get. Ahhhh, I love fashion.

"Hey Alice." Rose called from across the room.

"Ya Rose?" I said with out looking up from the article I was reading.

"Can you tell me what Emmett is doing? He said he couldn't come over today, and I was wondering why." She asked me. Ah, about her boyfriend Emmett. I looked into his future for her.

~*~*~VISION~*~*~

_Emmett is standing next to a small girl holding a baby, while in the airport._

"_Well Freddy, I am absolutely fine. Oh, and to make that sigh professional it would be Dr. Isabella not Bella." The girl-Bella informed him._

"_Who cares Belly-Boo. Hey, wait a minute how many times have I told you not to call be by my first name." He finally realized._

"_What Fredrick Emmett Sumner Swan. Don't like your full name?" She asked him, well more like taunted._

"_Yes in fact I hate it. Any who lest get going you have to cook us a good meal, I'm tired of take out and frozen dinners." He whined, yes Emmett whined like a little girl too._

"_Well than come on lets get Lea-Lea and you fed." Bella told him while carrying the girl to Emmett's Jeep._

_~*~*~VISION~*~*~_

That was a weird vision, the girl looked familiar yet I couldn't place it I hadn't seen her eyes. (**Here is a *hint Alice doesn't know anything about Bella except her name so she doesn't know she is a vamp.)**

"So what did you see?" Rose questioned me.

"Well here is what I saw.

Emmett was in an airport picking up this really short girl. The girl who's name is Isabella, and she apparently has a daughter. They were calling each other names like; Belly-Boo, and Freddy. Then, Emmett said they had to get home so that she could cook him a real meal. That was all I got." I told her truthfully.

"Do you think he might be cheating on me?" Rose asked.

"No I told her I would no if he was cheating on you, he loves you way too much." I giggled. We all knew about there escapades. (**Rosalie has enough control not to kill ****him.) **"So I guess we will just have to wait and find out."

**BPOV**

When we all got home I made sandwiches an salad for dinner. When Emmett asked me why I didn't eat I just lied and told him I already did. Being him, he believed me.

After dinner I put Ailea to bed. Her room wasn't pink like most four year olds; instead it was green and purple. Since Ailea is smarter than most girls her age I read her a chapter of Harry Potter **(my obsession before twilight)** before she went to sleep. I went back to the living room and decided to talk to my brother.

"Hey Emmett." I said plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Well hello to you Bella." Emmett told me taking his eyes off of the television. "So what are you going to do with Ailea when your at school or work?"

"Oh, Charlie arranged with Natalie Weber to watch her." I told him. From what Charlie told me she was a great woman.

"Mrs. Weber is great, her daughter Angela is in our grade. Ooh That reminded me I need to tell you about my friends so you don't feel left out.

Okay, so first is Alice. She is about two inches taller than you, and super hyper. Alice is addicted to shopping; crazy as hell, and addicted to shopping. Oh, and she is dating Jasper.

Jasper is not much of a talker, and if you start talking about history he can whoop your ass with his knowledge. Not that I care.

Then there is Edward. He plays piano. Doesn't date very often. Has really good mannered, and that is all your really need to know about him.

Lastly, there is my Rosie. She is so wonderful, has looks way better than a beauty queen. I am in love with her. The only thing is that she loves children and I wont be able to give that to her." He finished looking so sad. Both Emmett and I are unable to have children, yet by some miracle I did.

"It's okay Emmett, when you tell her she might understand. Oh, and can you not tell them I came here. I want surprise them. Also, I need you to pick up Ailea for me; I'm working." I told him.

"Uh, sure." He said sleepily. "Well, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning Belly-Boo."

Well I had a good day today. I'm finally reunited with my brother. I decided to read my favorite book until it was time for me to "get up". I took a shower before making breakfast for Emmett and Ailea. He would really appreciate it. I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and warmed up some maple syrup. Now it was time to go wake up my brother.

I walked up to him room and entered. I would not let my daughter in here unless he took down those posters. It looked like a teenage boys room thought.

"Hey Emmett time to wake up." I said shaking him. I did this for five minutes and he still wouldn't wake up. Time to resort to the second method. I thought to myself.

I walked to the side of the bed and flipped it. It always pays off to be a vampire.

"HEY!!!!" He yelled. "What was that for."

"Well." I told him. "You wouldn't wake up. Now get dressed and come downstairs Freddy I made breakfast."

I walked in to Ailea's room and woke her up. I dressed her in a blue dress and put on some cute little white dress shoes.

I made sure they each ate a good amount for breakfast and said goodbye to Emmett.

"Come on Ailea, it's time to go." I told her straightening my outfit out. I took her out to my dark blue Cadillac Escalade, and put her in her car seat. Then we drove to Natalie's (Mrs. Weber) house. It is a cute little blue house.

I got Ailea and her bag out of the car and knocked on the front door.

Natalie, is a dark haired Asian woman that look about in her mid-forties.

"Oh you must be Isabella, and this must Ailea." She said when she opened the door.

"Yes thats us." I told her.

"Well let me take her for you, now what time will you be picking her up?" She asked me.

"My brother will be picking her up after school today." I told her.

We exchanged goodbyes and I got in my car to go off to work. At the hospital.

I pulled into the hospital and walked in. It was way different than the one in New York but I liked it. I spotted out the receptionist and went over to her.

"How may I help you?" The blond, Tina asked me.

"I'm the new doctor here, Isabella Swan." I told her.

"Ha, ha very funny. Now what are you here for?" Tina asked a little annoyed.

"Well if you did your job, and looked through your files, you would find that I really am a new doctor here." I said sweetly.

She started looking through her files. I heard her scoff.

"Well I guess you were telling the truth." She rolled her eyes and handed me the file. "I'll call Dr. Cullen down here, he is going to show you around here."

I waited until I saw Dr. Cullen. I observed him. He was blond, and a VAMPIRE. Well that is kinda nice, not being the only vampire here.

"You must be Isabella." He addressed me.

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Well then Bella, lets get your office." he told me.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter the next one will be in Carlisle's POV but not all of it. I have outfits and the cover art on my profile so check it out.**

**Also, sorry for the wait I started writing this chapter and then a lot happened but I wont get into it. And I wont promise when I will get another chapter out I will on my own time.**

**Luv,**

**Juli**


	4. French

**Here is the french that I used in the 2ndchapter.**

vous la belle mère-you're a beautiful mother

Nous vous aimons vraiment les Guerres-we really truely love you.

Je vous aime les gars aussi.- I love you guys also.

Rivaliser, Jason vous les gars sont bienvenus à visiter n'importe quand- Vie, Jason you guys are welcome to visit it doesn't matter when. **(I think that is what it is)**

**So there that is.**


End file.
